Library Blues
by SarcasticFanatic
Summary: James Potter hated Libraries with a passion. Lily loved them fiercely. When you mix the two, we get a hyperventilating James, anxious Lily and awed eavesdroppers. Look kiddies, they are growing up!


**Disclaimer: I wish. Not mine.**

**Library Blues**

It was in the Marauder Code, to be wary of the library and to avoid it as much as possible. Of course, that didn't stop a certain Marauder who went by the name of Moony – Remus J. Lupin. But the rest of them, they were as scared and uneasy as the first time a baby sleeps without his blanket of the room.

James Potter, was always proud to say that he had never paid any heed to rules; you could as far as saying he ignored them altogether. But the Marauder Code was a rulebook even he wasn't ready to defy.

Funny thing.

He avoided the library, he hated the library and he was scared of the Library.

The End.

Lily Evans loved the library.

Lily Evans was brilliant. She was beautiful. She liked the letter 'B'. It went without saying that she had her fair share of boyfriends. The ones that weren't scared off by her ardent admirer – James 'Prongs' Potter. Nothing serious.

Lily was sweet, she was kind and she wasn't one who stringed her boyfriends along. If you are either a) observant or b) well practiced in the art and can recognize the signs, you can get what I'm coming to.

Lily Evans also broke up with her fair share of boyfriends. In fact, she was the only one who did the breaking up part if the relationships till now. A boy would be on crack to let go of her, not when everyone knew she could get James Potter.

Lily didn't like to make scenes or draw attention to herself, so the above arrangement was obviously quite uncomfortable for her. She, many a times, wished she could send a letter to her soon-to-be-dumped boyfriend and be done with it. But as I have mentioned before, Lily was sweet and kind and she hated causing anyone pain. Therefore the conclusion of this long speech is that she had to dump her boyfriends in person.

But if you remember, you would have read before that she didn't like scenes or attention. Both of which she got in plenty due to her association with a certain Marauder. Enough to last her a lifetime.

And if James Potter was an example of the specimen the guys she dated belonged to, she knew she would be the incompliant participant of a very loud and embarrassing speech. So, she employed one method that helped her avoid embarrassment and scenes.

She went to the library.

No, not to research books on invisibility spells, but to break up with her boyfriend. Let's just say if your voice passed a certain range of decibels you would be either a)kicked out of the library and/or b)hanging from the manacles in Filches room(at least according to the Marauders tales who, had quite a bit of experience in this area, but considering their narrators, Lily was less inclined to believe them. But many weren't as suspicious as Lily)

(Incidentally, that's where the tales of Filch and the Librarian stemmed from.)

In fact, Lily was famous for her method with dealing with her boyfriends. They unable to kick a big fuss and simply came to terms with their situation as the Dumpee.

Lily loved the library.

The End.

Now let's skip a few years ahead, James is still a Marauder and Lily is still sweet.

But apart from that there is a slight change in their current status with the school and coincidently each other.

James Potter, Head Marauder was the Head Boy of the Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and funnily enough Lily Evans boyfriend.

Lily Evans, The object of James affections was the Head Girl of the Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry and to the surprise of the general consensus James Potter's Girlfriend.

Many people took this as a sign of the apocalypse coming, hell freezing over, Snape washing his hair and Sirius Black becoming ugly and of girls being repulsed by him.

The sign of the impossible happening.

James Potter couldn't believe his luck, he had perfect friends, he was top of the year, he had the 3rd most powerful position in the school and he had the love of his life, who after years of pining had consented to become his girlfriend.

It was too good to be true. James's smile dimmed. It did sound too good to be true.

It was all his wishes coming true, and you know what people say- when God wants to punish you he grants you your wish. What if it was? He couldn't lose Lily. Not when he was falling deeper and deeper in love with her as every day passed.

He had heard speculations, from Slytherins but speculations nevertheless, about the amount of time Lily and James spent together before Lily took him to the Library.

Needless to say he was terrified.

The NEWTS were approaching fast. Lily Evans ever the diligent student was preparing for them, 2 months prior, and miracle of miracles she had convinced her boyfriend to do the same….

"James" Screeched a lovely Miss. Evans.

"Lily" Screeched back a messy haired man in return mockingly.

Lily glared at him a bit, but on seeing his returning smile her glare disappeared altogether.

"James, love care to inform me as to why you feel the need to study in your bed instead of in the common room like a normal person or maybe the library?" Lily asked, though a casual observer could have told you that she wasn't really angry, just perplexed.

James for his part abashedly shifted his foot around and said "It's easier to think that way" was his eloquent defense.

Lily rolled her eyes "Nonsense. Come with me I am going to the library anyways. You need to go here often Jay; it's ridiculous how scared you and Sirius are of that place."

James stared at her in horror "The word is wary. That place is evil Lily, every time you go there it forces you to read and force useless information into your heads."

Lily looked at him, exasperated at his melodrama.

Merlin and they say women are dramatic. James Potter more than makes up for the absence of melodrama for his whole species; him and Sirius Black of course.

"Come on James, I am not going to take no for an answer. You are coming to the library and that is it, even if there is a mass murderer waiting in there for you, you will go. Kapish?"

"Yes ma'am"

She's going to dump me, I just know it. Was the morbid thought flowing through James's head as they began their Walk Of Doom to the Hall Of Doom also known as the torture chamber for students, the Library.

Why were the people in the hall staring at him? More than they did before he corrected himself. Never saw a guy being dragged by his girlfriend to the library?

He glared at a couple of first years. Who were they staring at?

He then returned to his chant. She's going to dump me for not remembering her sister's husband's sister's name. I just know it. James thought pathetically.

Not realizing the fear of God she had instilled in her boyfriend, Lily walked on cheerfully.

James looked at his girlfriend of two months, horrific trauma-inducing (in his opinion) visions flowing through his mind with clarity. I'm sorry for not cleaning my room, for pushing Sirius into the lake, for making McGonagall's hat turn into a pig, I'm sorry. Please make Lily change her mind and go to the great hall or something, James Potter shamelessly begged to the higher power.

But, it seemed like the Higher Power really wasn't in any mood to listen to him, either that or really enjoyed causing him trauma.

Because, James Potter was standing on the threshold of the library.

James Potter didn't feel that he was an overly dramatic person (of course this opinion wasn't shared by many).

He felt that he was a cool, calm and composed individual.

But then he had never had to face the library. The above-mentioned gazed, horrified at the room full of books, his eyes lingering at the suspicious red marks on the cover of one, his widened eyes taking in every bowed head, every stifled whisper and every nook and corner of the place.

So this was what torture chambers looked like, James was interrupted from his visions of head chopping and whips, by a voice calling him, repeatedly.

James looked down only to find his girlfriends green eyes probing questioningly in his hazel ones. He shook his head and gave her a small smile. She smiled back in instinctively, her brows still bunched together, befuddled.

Great now she probably thinks I've gone mad, that should convince her not to dump me. James thought dryly.

Nevertheless unable to resist Lily's questioning glances he said "Nothing love, just adjusting to the library. Not all of us live in it." He teased. Lily rolled her eyes, making up her mind to question him later.

"Sit there. Don't move." She ordered playfully.

He pretended to bow and he seated himself in the chair. She then went to look through some books.

Meanwhile, James was overcome by an anxiety attack. He ordered himself to control himself.

Why should she want to dump me? Our relationship has been perfect. Sure we fought a bit, but everyone does that, and it was nothing all that serious. In fact half the arguments were Sirius's fault. But if she doesn't want to dump me why did she call me here? Think back Potter, and try to make up for it before she gets around to ditching you.

James knew that the intended girl was not as vicious as he was making her out to be, and he was over-reacting. But the main reason he was over-reacting, was probably due to velvet box inside his pant pocket that was becoming heavier and heavier by the second.

The ring that presently was the cause of all this anxiety was purchased sometime in the fifth yea when James first realized that he loved Lily Evans. In fact since then he has been carrying it around with him, to remind him to never give up on her. And even after her agreeing to go out with him, due to force of habit he carried the ring around with him. It wasn't an engagement ring, it was a simple ring but the significance that it held was impossible to ignore.

If James would have seen a shrink at that moment (which he didn't because even for Hogwarts that would have been weird, and that would indicate hallucination due to schizophrenia), he would have been told that he was feeling trapped and therefore overreacting, but since James wasn't someone even remotely interested in psychology, we will leave it at that.

Anyways while James is racking his brain for possible reasons which might lead to dumping of his person. Let's go to Lily, who was equally frantic though for a different reason.

You see our little Miss. Lily Evans had just realized that she was in love with James Potter, Shocking, I know.

She had realized that she had feelings for him at the beginning of November, and therefore keeping his new behavior in consideration she agreed to accompany him to Hogsmeade and then again, and again,. And again…

And now Lily Evans was alarmed to learn that she had in fact developed feelings for a certain marauder that went beyond the realm of "crush", in fact it came closer to the "I want to marry you" stage.

Needless to say Lily was terrified, no - not just about her feelings, she had come to terms with those. But she had decided that she was going to admit to James that she was in fact completely and incurably in love with him.

If she just knew how.

Just wing it, Lily. Just do it. Rip it like a band-aid. A 1, 2, 3 and say it.

Thinking the above mentioned inspiring thoughts, Lily walked towards our dear Mr. James Potter, who was still on the verge of internal hyperventilation. Thrilling is it not?

The term "I think we need to talk" is a commonly accepted technique of dumping someone or the opening line of the dreary –where is this relationship going? Convo.

"Umm…James. Listen I think we need to have a talk." Lily began. Students outside the library stilled eager to hear. James's heart shattered into a thousand pieces. Madame Pince glared at her for talking loudly. Lily lowered her voice. Students leaned in even more. James's heart did tribal dances in his chest. Sirius Black swore. Professor McGonagall dragged him to the headmaster's office.

Though why the last two sentences were included- I have no clue. Fact was everyone with a cell in their body was nervous or eager.

Different reasons though.

Lily oblivious tucked a strand of her red hair behind her ear and nervously cleared her throat. "Umm… right, I was…" she coughed.

James taking pity on her asked her "So, what is your sister's husband's sister's name?"

Meh, maybe if he knew that she won't dump him. Plus he knew how uncomfortable Lily felt during intimate and/or breaking up conversations. He knew that she needed him to talk until she could get all her thoughts together.

It wasn't her fault that she had to break up with him. Might as well leave her with good memories.

Lily smiled thankfully, and then wrinkling her nose she answered "Marge. As nasty as her brother." She shuddered.

Then she looked at him expectantly. James coughed, not knowing how to respond, "Uh, good for him?" he asked rather than stated tentatively.

Lily smiled back timidly.

An awkward silence.

Things were never awkward. Never. James panicked. Lily hesitated. People listened and Madame Pince was suspicious at the utter lack of noise.

The silence was making her lose her mind. Her brain went into overdrive and her heart started pumping her blood at a speed not unlike that of a steam train. She couldn't think and she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.

James was dying, slowly and painfully. The silence was making him daft. Then as any Marauder would do in any situation, her blurted out the first thing that came to his mind without his brain filtering it.

"I don't like killer whales."

"I don't like gold rings."

The two adolescents who were previously falling prey to their own feelings backtracked and heard what the other had just proclaimed in a fit of insanity.

"WHAT?"

Oh how cute, they even talk together.

Madame Pince then – and many sources would confirm my statement – growled.

The two seventeen year olds looked at her apologetically, and it was probably due to the presence of their head badges that's she gave them another chance and didn't throw them out of the library in a fit of anger.

Lucky things.

Sufficiently reprimanded (and don't tell James who told you, but in his case intimidated) by the scary vulture lady, they proceeded to whisper their accusations, "WHAT?"

Both flushed and at the same time avoided each others eyes.

"It's just that well..." They both began shyly.

This was getting ridiculous. James thought running a hand through his hair in frustration. This could go on forever; even the people in the library were having mirror feelings.

Having thoughts of a similar nature though excluding the concern for the entertainment of the other occupants of the library, Lily took a deep breathe to stabilize herself.

"All right, so on three?"She questioned nervously. She looked up to see a faintly green James Potter as though he had just seen a birthing video and been told that he was going to go through that in a few months.

He nodded, faintly but it was there all the same.

They both took a deep breathe, surprisingly serious.

"One"

It's not that hard Lily, I mean out of every 5 people, one has said it and therefore gone through the same thing you are now. You aren't alone…

"Two"

She's going to dump me. I know it. It was good two months.

"Three"

They both waited for the other. When on getting no response they both suddenly erupted like Mount Vesuvius, if Mount Vesuvius was a lovesick boy/lovesick girl determined to convince another volcano of its love.

"I love you."

"Please don't dump me."

Both completely different sentences with varying decibels, desperacy and angst levels.

They both stared at the other in wonder.

"WHAT" They both whisper yelled again. Seems like they do that a lot.

And it seemed like this popular catchphrase too was running through the minds of all the students eavesdropping on the conversation.

Well, that was twist, they all thought like the stalkers they were.

Both sat with widened eyes with a healthy amount of fear in them looking at the other anxiously.

Lily then finally cleared her throat, "James" She took a deep breathe "I love you, unambiguously and unhesitatingly."

She then looked anxiously at the person sitting opposite her who looked like he would be in the risk of going into cardiac arrest.

He let out a whisper of air, and said timidly "So you aren't dumping me?"

Finally, the boy has lost it. The shock of it has finally broken his mind. I always knew Lily Evans would be responsible.

The Head Girl accused looked at him like he had just expressed his desire to dance the ballet with the giant squid and become a merman permanently to continue the activity uninterrupted by petty things like breathing.

"What! NO" She said impatiently. She knew she should have gone for a smarter model. Why didn't I? Here she could practically imagine Sirius Black flirtatiously saying in her mind while shaking his hips, "Like me? You know you want me. You know you like me. You know-"It was at that point that Lily stopped imagining.

James snapped out of his reverie and running a hand through his hair, he ricked back and forth. He then saw Lily's expectant look, he looked at her inquisitively. She rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"I love you. Anything you want to say in return?"She said in a tone that completely contradicted her statement.

He jumped up and hitting himself on his head exclaimed in a voice worthy of getting him banned form the Library.

"I love you Lily. That fact was never in question. I always did and always will" He said simply without any grand testaments.

The Eavesdroppers Anonymous awed. You see they too were very happy seeing as they got a title and everything.

Lily then grinned wryly. So this is why I didn't. She sighed looking at the ridiculous boy fondly and shook her head.

She opened her mouth, but was interrupted by a high pitched sound, similar to a kettle. Alarmed, she turned to the source only to see a red faced Librarian glaring at her. She cleared her throat nervously and grabbed James's hand and scatted.

So Libraries are still part of the Marauders Code

Lily still loves them and James is still afraid of them.

But the fact remains that none of them forgot that it was the Library that got them to the point they were today.

**How was it? How was it? Imagine me jumping up and down like a squirrel on crack.**

**Review and make my day.**


End file.
